little busters fanticsy
by cotyDS1
Summary: My first story! This is a story of some characters that represent me and my friends, we are put in the little busters world and try to get along with all the girls. If you see any errors please point them out in a review and i will fix them ASAP


Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**CHAPTER 1**

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!.... CLICK

Today.... the day that i... well... we, go to a Japanese highschcool. Not sure how you would pronounce the name. All I know is that its a school and we go to it and learn... ha-ha learn pfft wont be much of that happening "Yo Ryuu!! Time to get up." yelled Kyo... No reply. "Hey ass hole, GET UP!!!!" Ryuu sat up.. "Dam SHUT UP!! I know." Ryuu is my friend. We came to Japan to try to get a better education... and to get away from the bullshit at our other school... anyway me and Ryuu live in a 2 bedroom apartment. None of us have much money soo all we eat is ramen cups and sit around playing Xbox live by using the neighbor's internet.

Kyo goes back to get on his school uniform. "What the hell is this? I actually have to put this on... and be seen in this.. thing?....DAM IT!" Kyo complained. Ryuu walks in casually, sits down at Kyo's computer desk. "..... HAHAHAHA!!!. YOU LOOK FUCKING GAY!!!.. AHAHAHAHA." Ryu taunted. "Hey don't you have to wear one too?" Kyo retorted. Ryuu ,now with a serious look on his face, "...... no." What do u mean no" Kyo interrogated." "No as in, I'm not putting that .. thing.. on!" Ryuu bitched. "well what ever we have to get to class soon so hurry up and get dressed, I'll go make us some food." Kyo exhaled. " Ya, real good breakfast " Ryuu snorted. Not realizing that Kyo had left, Ryuu looked up expecting to see a pisseed off Kyo but instead there was just that stupid uniform. "Dam it" Ryuu muttered.

"here is your cup of ramen Ryuu." Without any reply or thanks Ryuu snatched up the cup and devoured the ramen. "wow!!' Ryuu looked at Kyo with a half spaced look ..... "well hurry up." Ryuu grumbled. Kyo muttered a death note under his breath. "hmmmm???? Yo Kyo did you hear something." curious to see what the noise was Ryuu peeked out the window. " YO KYO GET OVER HERE!!! THERE ARE TWO HOT GIRLS WALKING BY!!!" Kyo fell out of his chair and scrambled to see if what Ryuu was saying was true. Yup he was right, there were two girls walking by.. in black and gray skirts, one had on the normal school uniform.. but the other had a white long sleeve shirt on with a red and white striped scarf an two really long red ribbons in her hair. "hmmmm... HOLY SHIT LOOK AT ALL THOSE CATS" Kyo yelled out in surprise. About 14 cats of all different colors and sizes where walking behind the girl with the normal school uniform on. Ryuu and Kyo stalked them as they passed over the horizon. "well that was the high point of the day" Kyo joked. kyo glanced at the clock and noticed that they were gona be late. "shit its time to go Ryuu. Scrambling around to try to figure out if they have everything they eventually left.

"Oh boy my first day of school I cant wait" Kyo joked sarcastically. "So where is this school at any way" Ryuu Questioned. "its just up here a block or two." Kyo replied. "It should be right about....here" Kyo said looking up from the map. "WHAT THE FUCK!!! ummmm thats not a school thats more like a mansion." Ryuu's jaw dropped in surprise. To say the school was big, is an understatement.... a big understatement. "We are gona have hell trying to find our way around the school" Kyo said while rubbing his head. "well we better go in before we are..." DING DONG DONG DING "late… sigh… lets go Ryuu."

"Late.. on the first day.. how do you expect to make a good first impression by being late!" shouted the principal with an irritated look on his face. "we are soo sorry… we.. um got lost on our way here." Kyo said lying through his teeth. " pfft not like its going to matter if we are late or not either way your still gona have to show us around the school or we are going to get lost." Ryuu said in a smart ass way. Noticing that Ryuu was right the principal decided to let them off with a warning. "Ok well I don't want to hear of either of you two being late. Hmmm lets see Ryuu and Kyo….. class 10-A.. here are your schedules. That should be all that you need for now. Just like every other school we have certain rules that you HAVE to fallow. The rules are simple: don't make the teacher mad, don't do perverted things to the girls, and Defiantly NO FIGHTING, understood!" "ya" Ryuu and Kyo replied simultaneously. "Those are just the three major rules. All the other rules are in these student hand books." The Principal tosses two books at the teens. Kyo catches the book, he noticed that his name is on the front cover. "ummm whats up with the names on the books" Kyo asked. "Oh that.. that will also be your student I.D. So don't lose it.. any more questions?" "ya umm where exactly is…classroom 10-A." Ryuu asked. "its down the hall up the stairs to floor 3, down the second hall way. It will have a little sigh that says 10-A. Also if you get lost there is a map in your hand book so just keep that with you at all times." The two students left the room and started to heading towards their Homeroom. "yo Kyo.. is it just me or is this place creepy when no one is in the hallways." "ya I suppose, but we have never seen anyone in these hallways yet anyway so you cant really say anything yet." …. "ok we are here … 10-A" Kyo said nervously. Kyo opened the door slowly and peeked his head in the room. Every one in the class slowly look over at the door. "ummmm…. Class 10-A?" Kyo said nervously. "ya. Are you two the new students? Kind of late aren't you?" The teacher paused for a moment waiting for a reply. "well since your late your going to have to wait out in the hallway and I will be out there soon." "ok" Kyo murmured closing the door silently.

"So you are the new students huh?" the teacher asked. "Yup" Kyo replied. "so what your reason for being late." "well we got lost on our way to school and we were about to get passed the school gates when the bell rang and the gates closed." Kyo explained. Ryuu stood there spacing out. "hmm well I guess since this is your first time going to this school I suppose I'll let this pass with no punishment but next time I wont be so forgiving. Now I want you two to go in there and introduce yourselves. I have to go get some papers from the office. After your done just have a seat in the two empty desks, there is one by the window beside Komari and there is another seat at the back beside Rin." The teacher walked down the hall and went down the stairs. " I call the window seat" Kyo shouted. Ryuu yawned " I really don't care." Ryuu walked in the room and Kyo behind him. "Yo whats up every one my name is Ryuu" Ryuu said casually walking back to his seat. Every ones attention was now turned towards Kyo now. "ummmmm… Hi I'm Kyo……" Kyo said nervously as he walked to his seat. Kyo looked around the class noticing two things those girls that they seen this morning were in their class, and he was sitting beside one of them. While Ryuu, who had his head down on his desk , was sitting beside the other one. He trailed off and started to stare at the one beside him. "_Hmmm so this is… Komari.. ya I think that's it._" Komari, who was looking at her desk, glanced over and noticed that Kyo was looking at her. Kyo quickly tried to make it look like he was looking passed her, then he looked away. At this time the whole class was talking. Kyo pulled out his phone and began to text Ryuu. Ryuu's head poked up and he reached for his phone. After reading the message he looked beside him and his eyes widened. He then looked back at his phone and replied to the message. BZZZZ… Kyo opened the message . "hey aren't those the girls we saw this morning." "ya I know. This is strange in a way. Do you think that we could try to be friends with them." Kyo texted in reply. Ryuu stared at his phone, thinking. He started texting. Kyo waited patently for the message. BZZZZZZZZ. "I that would be cool but I don't feel like talking to someone I don't know right now so ill probably try to get to know them later." "well I'm going to try to" Kyo texted back. Kyo looked over to Komari.. then looked away. Komari peeked over and slightly cocked her head in confusion. "_ok Kyo all you have to do is just say, hi.. how is your day.. you can do this"_ Kyo thought trying to gain confidence. Kyo noticed out of his peripherals that Komari turned around and whispered to Rin. They both looked over at Kyo and giggled. Kyo ,who's confidence is now shattered, sat wondering what they where saying. "alright everyone settle down. I'm back now so take your seats and get quiet. Now lets skip all the chit chat and dive in head first to lesson 1. Several minutes into lecture, Kyo was spacing out looking outside of the window into the sky. "_God this day seems to be dragging out longer and longer.. sigh.. this first day sucks." _ Kyo heard the sound of tapping beside him. He looked up and seen the teacher standing over him glaring tapping his foot on the ground. "well it looks like we have someone that thinks my teaching methods are boring. Well you know what I think that you need to run some laps.. about 3 will do." The teacher snorted. "crap……" Kyo complained. After running his laps Kyo returns to the classroom. Kyo opens the door gasping for air. "wow this school is really big.. 3 might not sound like a lot to run but holy crap.." Kyo said still gasping for air. The whole class including the teacher laughed. DING DONG DONG DING… "well class that's all the history for today… enjoy your 7 minute break. Students poured out of the classroom, at the end of the line was Ryuu and Kyo.

PASSING PEROID

"dam we get 7 minutes for a passing period" Ryuu , who was surprised at this. "well ya this school is soo massive that it probably takes about 3 minutes to get from one end to the other." Kyo pointed out jokingly. BUMP.. Kid bumps into Ryuu. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEW KID!" "Excuse me…. Well what ever … sorry." Ryuu said with a irritated look on his face. . " ya you better be… Dumb ass…" Grumbled the asshole-ish kid. "what the fuck… it sound like you are trying to piss me off… kid I'm telling you.. you better walk away before I snap." Ryuu threatened. Every one in the hall way was focused on this scene. " SHUT UP NEW KID…. Quit trying to act cool because all you are is a .. big pus.." Before the kid knew it he was pushed against the wall and Ryuu had his hand around his throat. Kyo grabbed Ryuu's arm that he held up in a fist. "stop Ryuu its not worth it besides I think you scared the kid enough for now. The kid now , who had an –O shit I'm about to die- look was against the wall. "…..humf.. What ever." Ryuu said while letting the ,now traumatized, kid go. Ryuu and Kyo walked towards a group of people. The people made way for the two and let them pass as they stared at the kid who just pissed himself. Ryuu caught a glimpse of Rin who was staring at him. All the students returned to their homerooms … DING DONG DONG DING.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Thank god… schools over." Kyo said while stretching out. "I know it seems like we where in there for months…. Hey did you ever talk to that Komari girl?" "no not really.. she looked at me in a funny way though." "oooo how so" Ryuu butted in. "not like that, just like she was curious about something. Then she turned around to talk to that Rin girl… they giggled at me." Kyo said still trying to heal his destroyed pride. They walked out passed the school gates and turned left. They seen something that suppressed them. Rin was playing with, feeding and petting an army of stray cats. " ummm I take it that Rin really likes cats……" Ryuu said with a surprised look on his face. "…. Guess so…" They both paused for a minute.. then they realized that they had to walk past this army to get back home. "awww shit…. Ryuu we have to get passed those cats to get home." "Are u serious… sigh… well lets get going then." Ryuu and Kyo continued to walk. " Alright Rin I'm ready to go now" Komari said running up to Rin. Rin stood up and brushed off her skirt… " Wait.." Rin said. Whisper Whisper……. Komari glanced over at the two boys who where walking towards them. Then she looked at Rin and nodded. Ryuu and Kyo walked passed them. Ryuu noticed that the girls where watching them as they passed by. "umm hey dude are they… watching us?" Ryuu Whispered to Kyo . "ya I know I seen it too. Hold on let me see some thing real quick." Kyo silently replied. Kyo pulled out his phone and held it in front of him. "ummm dude I think that they are following us" Kyo whispered. On the phones screen the reflection of 2 girls walking behind them about a block. "Really... oh god… I think that they want to talk to us…. Or maybe they are gona follow us and…. Hehehe" Ryuu said while fantasizing. This thought also passed Kyo's head as well. "_hehe not even two days in school and we already have girls that want us…. God I love this place."_ Kyo thought. Up ahead a couple blocks was their apartment building and the girls where still following them. Ryuu and Kyo turn to go down the walkway to their apartment. Kyo pulled up his phone and looked in the screen at the reflections.... The girls looked down the walk way and continued by and turned down an ally way beside the building. "I wonder where they are going.." Ryuu said. "Home, duh." Kyo said in a smart ass way. Ryuu and Kyo walk in and go up stairs to their apartment. " Well today was fun" Kyo said as he opened the do to their place. "ya I know… is it just me or are those girls really interested in us." Ryuu said while turning on the TV. " Probably not… they probably just live some where past here a little. Besides why would they be interested in us." Kyo stated. "God.. your depressing. Well I'm gona get on Xbox live… you want to play?" Ryuu ask picking up a controller." Ya sure, but I'm going to eat some ramen first." Kyo stuck the ramen in the microwave and turned it on. He walked back to his room to change out of that stupid school uniform. BEEEEEEP. Kyo walks out of his room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a white drum set on it. " WOOO HELL YA, HEAD SHOT…. WATCH THE CHUNKS OF YOUR HEAD FLY HAHA. Ryuu screamed while playing gears of war 2. Kyo grabbed his ramen and sat next to the window. Staring at the cup of ramen waiting for it to cool down, Kyo looks past the cup and out the window. Kyo notices something. "Yo Ryuu come look at this. Those two girls are with someone…. And they have baseball stuff. " Huh… Oh ya.. hmmm.. I wonder what they are waiting for." Ryuu stupidly asked. "well lets see here.. there is a sign that has a picture of a bus on it next to them.. I know they are waiting for a plane." Kyo said sarcastically. "Oh.. hahaha fuck you man." Ryuu said trying to not laugh. The bus came and the 3 girls got on the bus. "Kyo… if they were able to grab that stuff and get out there that quick that must mean that they live some where around here right." "I guess so… who knows." Kyo said as he took a bunch of noodles and shoved them in his mouth.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"well Ryuu I think I have had enough Xbox live for today.. I'm gona go take a shower and head to bed." Kyo said trying rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "ok. Night" Ryuu mumbled still mesmerized by the screen. Kyo when to take a shower. "_today has been really weird for a first day … and it kinda sucks.. I still haven't figured out what those girls said… sigh… oh well hopefully tomorrow will be better._" Kyo slipped into bed and passed out. Ryuu eventually got tired, took a shower and went to bed.

NEXT MORNING

BEEP BEEP BEEP CLICK…..

"Dam morning already" Kyo complained. Kyo started a small pot of coffee and made 2 cups of ramen. "Yo Ryuu time to get up." Kyo called out… No reply. The bathroom door opens and closes… "_yup he's up_" Kyo laughed silently to himself. Bathroom door opens and a really tired Ryuu stumbles out to the kitchen. Sniff sniff… "what the hell is that smell." Ryuu complained trying to wake up. "that would be coffee, natures –wake me the fuck up- potion." Kyo said jokingly. BEEEEP. Ryuu walks to the microwave and pulls out one cup and starts to eat. Yawn "soo… how in the hell do you plan on going the whole day without falling asleep. You know you probably shouldn't have been up all night playing Xbox all night." Kyo lectured. "I wasn't playing all night.. I went to bed at 3:00." Ryuu said sarcastically. "well why don't you try some coffee." Kyo suggested. Ryuu made the sound of throwing up. "fine suite yourself.. more for me" Kyo said taking a sip of his coffee. Kyo got up and grabbed his ramen cup and went back in his room to change into his uniform. "god I hope today goes a lot better then yesterday." Kyo prays to himself. Kyo grabs his coffee and ramen and goes back out to see Ryuu sleeping on the table. Kyo looked at Ryuu and smiled devilishly. SLAM!!!. Kyo slams his coffee cup on the table and watches Ryuu jump about 3 feet in the air out of his seat and land on the ground. "huh… What the fuck was that for" Ryuu bitched. "no reason. Just wanted to have some fun and wake you up." Ryuu then got up, finished his ramen, and went back to his room to change. Kyo waited at the door for Ryuu. "hurry up or we are going to be late again." Kyo protested. "Ya ya I hear you, quit your bitching." Ryuu grumbled still trying to stay awake. "well maybe if you would hurry up I wouldn't have a reason to bitch" Kyo snapped back. "shut up dick head." Ryuu said as he was walking out the door. The two walked outside and started walking down the walkway when they noticed something. "Yo Kyo.. there is a bag in front of that tree over there." Ryuu pointed out. "hmmm .. it looks like candy… hmmmm oh well guess its ours now." Kyo said as he picked up the bag. "what kind of candy is it." Ryuu questioned. "umm looks like… suckers." Kyo pointed out. The two boys walk about 2 blocks and saw Rin and Komari talking. "Komari where did you last put it." Rin questioned. "ummmm .. uhhhh… I cant remember. But I really want it now!" Komari whimpered. "well we need to go to school " Rin said trying to make her forget about it. "nooo.. I want my candy… I'm not going to go until I find my candy." Komari protested. "sigh I will buy you more suckers after school now come on." Rin said with an irritated look on her face. Kyo and Ryuu over heard everything. "yo I think that bag belongs to Komari, Kyo." Ryuu pointed out. "ya come on lets give it to her." Kyo said.

Ryuu and Kyo walk up to the girls. "umm excuse me.. umm we found a bag of candy by a tree. Would this be yours." Kyo managed to stutter out. Rin Jumped behind Komari's back trying to hide. Komari's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh.. thank you, thank you, thank you." Komari said while grabbing the candy from Kyo. "umm…. your welcome" Kyo said a little weirded out. "ummm aren't you the transfer students." Rin asked behind Komari's back still. "oh ya…. I am Kyousuke but people just call me Kyo." Kyo said with a smile. "hi … I am Ryuu." Ryuu butted in. Rin peeked out from behind Komari's back , who was still hugging the not so long lost bag of candy, " umm hi I'm … Rin.. Rin Natsume.. nice to meet you two." Mumbled Rin. Komari looked up from hugging her candy and smiled lightly. " Hello my name is Komari Kamikia, it is very nice to meet you Ryuu and Kyousuke…. I can't thank you enough. This bag of candy cost me a lot of money and I don't know If I could go another school day with out candy." Komari said walking a little closer to the boys. " ya she gets kind of fidgety if she doesn't have any candy. She says it calms her down." Rin pointed out getting a little more comfortable around the boys. " soo candy is her cure for A.D.D." Ryuu joked. Everyone laughed accept Komari who didn't quit catch on to what Ryuu said. "ya it seems like it" Rin said still laughing a little. They started to walk together to school and Komari had an idea. "umm Ryuu, Kyo I still really would like to thank you for finding my candy for me, soo I was thinking that me and Rin could hang out with you guys sometime and have some dinner over at my house sometime." Komari suggested as she opened her bag of candy. "Its ok you don't have to do that for us" Kyo replied generously. " but I really really want to… please….. please---." Komari begged grabbing on to Kyo's sleeve and looked at him with a pitiful but cute look. " its best if you just accept it, Because she will keep begging you." Rin pointed now out from behind Komari's back. "umm well ok. That sounds nice." Ryuu said with a generous smile. Komari's eyes lit up with excitement. "YAY… we will try to get things together by the weekend. I promise." Komari said jumping up and down not knowing that she still had a hold of Kyo's sleeve. Kyo also caught a glimpse of Komari when she was jumping. "_oh shit.. I think I just saw her panties…. Try not to look, try not to look, try not to look._" Kyo thought while blushing a little. Komari stop jumping and noticed that Kyo looked a little weird. "Kyo… is something wrong.. your face is red.. do you have a fever?" Komari said sweetly as she put her hand on Kyo's cheeks. "ya umm I just had a little heat flash for a second." Kyo said nervously, feeling Komari's chilled hand on his face. Ryuu, who knew what Kyo was blushing about started laughing his ass off. Then Ryuu turned and made eye contact with Rin. Rin looked away blushing under Ryuu's intimidating stare. "yo Rin… whats up with all of those cats that follow you sometimes." Ryuu said trying to start a conversation. "umm I'm not sure why but the cats seem to like me." Rin replied nervously, not making eye contact. "well it looks like to me that you also like the cats… have you named any of them." Ryuu said noticing a cat climb out of her school bag an onto her shoulder. Rin who was surprised that Ryuu actually wanted to know about her cats made eye contact. " ya this ones name is Fabre, she really likes to walk home with me… I let her stay with us. But all the rest of the cats are strays." Rin stated staring directly into Ryuu's eyes. Ryuu looked into Rin's deep crimson eyes. "… your eyes… they .. look really cool." Ryuu complemented. Rin felt butterflies in her stomach, she looked away to try to hide her eyes and from showing that she was blushing again. "ummm ya well…" Rin mumbled trying to find some words. "we're here, we're here." Komari pointed out. The four students entered the school, hurried to their lockers and when to class. Kyo sat down and realized that Komari was writing something. " Kyo … hey Kyo…" Komari whispered to try to get his attention. Kyo looked over, Komari was holding a note out to him.. DING DONG DONG DING. "Alright class calm down every one take there seats." The teacher shouted as he started in on lesson 2. Kyo quickly grabbed the note..

Kyo

I need to know what your favorite food is and what you guys do for fun. Oh ya and Rin wants to know if we can walk together with you guys after school. Talk to you after school

Komari

After Kyo read the note he thought about what all they liked. _" I'm not sure what I like but I also don't want to ask too much of her… hmmmm.. I wonder what type of food Ryuu wants." _Kyo thought with a puzzled look on his face. "Kyousuke!!!! Are you paying attention!!!!" the Teacher said, fixated on Kyo. "umm yes.. I suppose." Kyo barely managed to reply. " Oh well now.. is that so.. What was the last thing I just said." The teacher interrogated. "ummm…. Camels are stupid…." Kyo Replied in a smart ass way. Komari and Rin giggled at this. "well it seems that we have some one that likes to run laps. 5 LAPS!!!!! NOW." The teacher commanded with a furious looks on his face. "awww god…. Ummm dang it…." Kyo complained walking out of the class. Meanwhile Ryuu had his head down on his desk sleeping. "Dam it.. how do I always get into this shit… huff huff…. This sucks…" Kyo said while trying to finish up his last lap. The door to the classroom opened. All attention was focused on the door now. Kyo walked in the room and dropped to the floor gasping for air. "huff huff…… god I hate this…" .. – a few class periods later- DING DONG DONG DING. "well class that's all the physics for today. Have a nice lunch break. The teacher said while grabbing his lunch box out of his bag. Students all got up and started leaving. Komari walked towards Kyo. "Hey want to eat lunch together with me and Rin." Komari asked trying not to sound like she was asking him to eat with just her. "ummm sure I guess that's fine but me and Ryuu won't be doing much eating." Kyo replied. "why is that? Did you guys forget to bring your lunch?" Komari ask curiously. "well no its just that me and Ryuu don't have much food… well practically all we eat is ramen. So we cant really bring our lunches." Kyo said a little embarrassed by his situation. "oh well I made a lot of food for just me and Rin, so maybe we can all eat. " Komari generously suggested. "umm well its ok you don't have to do that for us." Kyo said while trying to fight back the urge to say hell ya. Komari looked at Kyo with those cute but pouting eyes again. "well I guess its ok" Kyo said while looking into Komari's eyes. Rin got up and walked towards Ryuu. "ummmm Ryuu. Would you mind if well…. Ummm… you were to have lunch with us." Rin stuttered. "huh oh ya sure if you really want to." Rin then got up smiled and ran over to Komari. Ryuu got up yawning.. "_wonder what her problem is_?" Ryuu thought to himself as he followed Rin. "ready" Komari asked. "yup" every one replied. "ok lets goooooo." Komari said running out of the room childishly.

LUNCH

Kyo, Ryuu, Rin ,and Komari sat down. "well lets see… do you guys like omelet." Komari asked politely. "umm sure ill have some" Kyo replied. "what about you Ryuu… what would you like?" Komari wondered. "huh.. umm I think ill have that red thing" Ryuu said scanning the lunchbox. Komari gave Ryuu the mystery food. " wow this is really good.. who ever cooked this could really be a good wife one day." Ryuu complemented. Rin paused… face beat red. "hehehe I think you embarrassed Rin, Ryuu." Komari said laughing. "oh … well it really is good Rin… Thank you.." Ryuu said looking at Rin , who was twittling her fingers. "ummm y..your welcome." Rin said sheepishly. After every one got done with their lunch they used the remaining time as a study hall.

AFTER SCHOOL

"God I didn't even get a word that teach was saying during physics." Kyo complained while walking out of the school gates. "well I was asleep so I have no idea what the hell went on in that class.' Ryuu agreed with Kyo. Rin and Komari walked beside the two boys. Rin was twittling her fingers debating on an unknown action. Rin suddenly stoped and grabbed Ryuu's sleeve. Ryuu stopped and looked at Rin wondering what she wanted. Kyo and Komari walked on ahead of them without even realizing that they had stopped. "ummm… Ryuu… can I see your phone for a second." Rin mumbled under Ryuu's stare. "uhhh… sure.. here." Ryuu replied wondering why Rin wanted his phone for. Ryuu gave Rin his phone. Rin messed around with it then gave it back , trying not to look at Ryuu in the eyes for fear of blushing under pressure "Here." Ryuu took back his phone and examined it. "its my phone number.. ummm.. its for if you guys need help on tonight's homework." Rin said still twittling her fingers. Ryuu was surprised at what just happened and just stared at Rin. "HEY YOU GUYS HURRY UP OR WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND." Kyo shouted. Ryuu quickly snapped out of his daze. "Hey Rin thanks I really appreciate this." Ryuu said looking at a madly blushing Rin. Rin said nothing and just power walked towards Komari and Kyo. Ryuu then followed along. "see you tomorrow" Komari said as her and Rin walked by the apartments. "Bye see you on the way to school!" Kyo shouted. Kyo and Ryuu went to their apartment and sat down in front of the TV. "well today was a good day don't you think Ryuu!" Kyo questioned. "ya I'll say.. we got to hang out with two really hot girls and… well …. Rin gave me her phone number so if we need help on our homework." Ryuu said listing off all the great things that happened. " WHAT!?!?! …. That's not cool… I want Komari's phone number then………… hehehe I think that some one likes you…." Kyo said teasingly " doubt it…. Besides she gave me her number so she could help us.. not have phone sex with me.." Ryuu said in a snooty kind of way. "I don't care what you say I still think that she likes you." Kyo said trying to get Ryuu to admit something. " Oh ya… well what about you and Komari.. you two seem to be getting along nice." Ryuu snapped back. "well I suppose ya but I bet she really only likes me for a friend….. but dam she's cute." Kyo said trying to think about other things besides Komari. "either way we are just friends with them now so what does it matter." Ryuu said trying to drop the subject.

NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

"Alright everyone don't forget there is a quiz tomorrow over lessons 1, 2, and 3 in math. So be sure to study. The teacher announced over the class. Komari and Rin followed Kyo and Rin out of the class room and to their lockers. " soo you guys want to study with us" Komari suggested and nudged Kyo. "ya sure that sound like a great idea." Kyo agreed trying not to disappoint Komari. "ok .. is it ok if we use your place to study… our place is kind of a mess right now." Komari said with an excited smile on her face. "umm ok that's fine but you guys might want to eat before you come over cuz we don't have any food. Our apartment number is 34-B." Ryuu suggested. "ok no problem, we will drop by around 5:00… well me and Rin are going to go home and get dinner ready so we will talk to you later." Komari said pulling Rin away. Kyo and Ryuu watch the two girls run down the hallway and head down the stairs. " huh I wonder why they are in so much of a hurry." Ryuu questioned curiously. The two boys walked home and decided to clean the place up before the girls came over. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Kyo rushed to the door and opened it. Their stood Komari with a short white and pink striped skirt on with her normal white long sleeve sweatshirt on, the ribbons in her hair streamed down to the bottom of her skirt. Rin stood beside her and had on really tight but short pants with a white long sleeve shirt with Red and pink striped sleeves with a bell tied in her hair. Kyo and Ryuu's jaws dropped to the ground. The girls walked in and sat two boxes on the table along with their books. Ryuu and Kyo still stood their amazed at how they looked. "me and Komari thought you guys would like something else besides ramen so we cooked a little extra and brought it over for you" Rin said smiling at the two boys. Kyo stared at Komari trying not to drool. "Kyo common, sit down and try the dinner I made for you." Komari said tugging at his arm, pulling him over to the table. Kyo sat down and Komari sat down on the opposite side of him. Kyo opened the box to a really delicious looking dinner. Ryuu and Rin sat down at the table. Rin nervously opened the box for Ryuu and gave it to him. "I hope you like it" Rin said trying not to be shy anymore. " Thanks, for the food" both of the boys said before they sampled the food. Komari took one end of her ribbons and put it up to her lips nervously awaiting for feedback on how well they cooked. Kyo paused after the first bite……. "O MY GOD…. THIS IS FUCKING GOOD!!!!!!" Kyo said as he started to devour the rest of the food. Komari smiled and blushed lightly at the comment. Ryuu took a bite… Rin waited, staring at Ryuu as he started to sample the food. Ryuu looked over at Rin then back at the food. With only two bites Ryuu started to shovel the food in his mouth. "God its been a while scene I have had something that tasted soo good" Ryuu started to crying tears of joy as he continued to shovel the food into his mouth. Rin started to smile and then tried to hide it by looking down and grabbing her books and starting to study. After the boys ate then all quieted down and started to study. "well I'm done over here. What about you guys?" Kyo said while stretching out. "yep I think that I am done too" Ryuu replied. "oh ya I'm gona get an A++++ on this quiz" Komari said childishly. "Ya I'm pretty sure that I am done studying as well." Rin said casually. Ryuu walked over to the TV and turned it on. "hey do you girls want to play some Xbox with us." Ryuu asked while grabbing two controllers. "no thanks I like to play wii better" Komari said watching Ryuu grab a case that said Resident Evil 5. " what about you Rin." Ryuu looked over at Rin. "no I prefer to watch instead" Rin said as she moved to try to get a better view of the TV. " OOOOOO I want to play co-op" Kyo said as he grabbed the other controller. The game started up and half way into it the girls were watching and fearing the scenarios that Ryuu and Kyo where playing through. "O GOD HERE COMES THE CHAINSAW GUYS. AHHHHHHH RUN, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES." Kyo screamed to alert Ryuu. A sound of a chainsaw behind Ryuu's character came closer. The chainsaw guy screamed demonically and cut off Ryuu's characters head. This scared every one. Rin looked way and used Ryuu's are for a shield, while Komari, who was hugging Kyo's arm started to scream and hug his arm tighter. " YOU ARE DEAD" the game announced. "well I think that's enough Xbox for now." Kyo said while he looked outside at the now approaching twilight. "well its getting dark so I think that we should head home." Rin pointed out and Komari nodded in reply. "well we will walk you girls home. We don't want anything to happen to you." Ryuu said grabbing his black jacket. "ya I think its bad for you girls to be walking around at this time with all those creeps out there." Kyo added on reaching for brown his jacket. "ok" both of the girls replied. The walked out of the building and felt a cold breeze. About half way down the walkway Ryuu noticed that Rin was shivering. Ryuu took his jacket off and wrapped it around Rin. Rin looked down blushing madly at what just happened. "ummm… thanks." Rin thanked Ryuu as they turned left of the walkway. "Heh well I hope it keeps you warm" Ryuu said smiling, and trying not to shiver. "Hey I got it.. I know how I can repay you guys" Komari said smiling at her idea. "there was a new arcade that opened up about 3 weeks back down town. We can go there and after words we can go back to mine and Rin's place and we can cook for you guys. How does that sound." Komari suggested as she smiled at Kyo. "awesome that sounds like fun I'm in what about you Ryuu?" Kyo said as he looked back at Ryuu, who was now hugging Rin trying to warm her up. "ya that sounds cool.. I'm in." Ryuu said chattering his teeth. Rin was feeling herself get warmer and stopped shaking, not minding that Ryuu was hugging her. "well we can walk back from here I think that we will be safe" Komari said turning to Kyo to thank him. Rin started to take off Ryuu's jacket. "no… its ok you can barrow it" Ryuu said wrapping the jacket back around her and zipping it up. Rin looked into Ryuu's eyes as he was doing so. "well we will see you at school tomorrow.. oh and don't forget… this weekend we are going to the arcade." Komori said as she walked towards their apartment building waving. " don't worry we wont forget. I can't wait thought. See ya at school" Kyo shouted out waving back. Rin and Ryuu never broke eye contact as she walked to the building. "well time to head home." Kyo said turning around. "ya… sure" Ryuu said still watching Rin. Ryuu and Kyo went back to their apartment and went to bed thinking about the little –outing- that thy are going to have.

THREE DAYS LATER AFTER SCHOOL

"nice first week every one have a nice weekend" The teacher said as he packed up his stuff for the day. "Well are you guys ready" Komari said impatiently. "yup… umm do you know where you are going." Kyo replied. "yup its just a little walk down town not really far so we don't have to take a bus." Komari said putting her index finger to her lips. "ok that's good because if we did have to take the bus we would be shit out of luck…. We don't have any money." Kyo exhaled in relief. The four students left the school and headed strait for the arcade. They then turned down an ally way only to see three boys blocking their way. "hey guys check this out. Hey there little kitty kittys why don't you scoot those tight asses over here and have a little fun." Said one of the boys. Rin hid behind Ryuu's back and started to get scared. Ryuu didn't take this lightly and noticed that this was the same kid who had started something with him in school. Kyo was infuriated that they had also scarred Komari as well. "Well well well if it isn't the dumb shit who's face I was going to pound in. listen no one wants your ugly ass so why don't you move out of the way before I make you. The boys friends regrouped around him and started walking towards them. "Shut up tiny dick" the asshole-ish boy threatened. "ooooo how would you know what my dick looks like….. did you ask your mom" Ryuu said with a Giant smirk on his face. The kid looked irritated and started to run towards Ryuu and Kyo. Ryuu quickly pushed Rin back and ran towards the boy with Kyo backing him up. The boy threw a punch. Ryuu dodged it and grabbed the kids arm and punched him in the face. Ryuu twisted the kids arm… SNAP. The kid shouts out in pain. Ryuu is then tackled to the ground by the two other boys Kyo grabs one of the boys and punches him in the nose causing a shower of blood to rain upon them. Ryuu knocks the kid from off him slams him into a wall and beats his face in. Ryuu and Kyo walk towards the girls and signals for them to pass by. On their way by Komari makes a face at one of the boys then continues to walk with Kyo and Ryuu. They exited the ally. "hmmmm.. Rin are you ok." Ryuu said noticing Rin shaking. she looks up at him and nods. "ya I'm fine" Rin reassured him. "Dam that was a lot easier than expected." Kyo bragged while cleaning off the blood on his fist. They arrived at the arcade. "ok everyone we each get 200 tokens, get as many tickets as you possibly can so we can get some prizes. Komari said giving everyone their tokens. "Alright now split up!!" Kyo and Ryuu had no problems getting lots of tickets. The both visited the first person shooter simulator and got the team high score and both won 2000 tickets each. Rin and Komari didn't do so well at the ski ball or the flight simulator, but they still had fun. They met up in the ticket exchange place. Kyo had 3450 tickets Ryuu had 3740, Komari had 740 tickets, and Rin had 490 tickets. "Kyo look.. there is a 360 elite And its only 5500 tickets." Ryuu said pointing at the game system. Ryuu looked at Rin who was looking at a giant stuffed cat and looked down at her tickets. The cat was 4200 tickets. "umm hey Kyo can I borrow like 200 of your tickets" Ryuu asked generously. "ummm dude.. 3900 tickets is not going to get that Xbox" Kyo said in a smart ass way. Ryuu looked over at Rin who was now looking down in disappointment then looked back at Kyo. Kyo caught on quick. "ooooo… I see." Kyo said as he ripped 200 tickets from his stash. "you didn't get this from me… you found it on the ground." Kyo said while dropping a clump of tickets on the ground near Ryuu's feet. Ryuu smiled then walked over towards Rin. "hey Rin can I use your tickets." Ryuu asked smiling. Rin didn't reply she just gave him the tickets. Ryuu walks up to the ticket exchanger booth. "Hey can I get that big stuffed cat please." Ryuu asked generously. "here you are sir." Ryuu carried the big cat over to Rin who was still examining the ground in disappointment. " umm Rin could you carry this for me its kind of in my way." Rin looked up slowly. She examined Ryuu and she jumped up in excitement. " Ryuu… did you get for me.." she mumbled shyly. "well you do like cats don't you Ryuu said with a smile on his face. Rin slowly grabbed the soft stuffed cat and hid her face in it. Rin was really happy and started to feel butterflies. Meanwhile Kyo sees nothing that he likes but spots a big lollypop … "hmmm Komari might enjoy this" Kyo whispered silently to himself. Kyo got the lollypop and found Komari who had already spent all her tickets on 1 small bag of candy and a picture book. "Yo Komari I got this for.." before Kyo could finish Komari snatch the lollypop from his hands. "WOW LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS THING. ITS HUGE" she said with a sparkle in her eye. She then latched on to Kyo and squeezed him tightly. "thank you thank you thank you." Komari said jumping up and down still latched on to Kyo. "heh glad you enjoy it." Kyo said with a smile. Komari blushed when she processed what all just happened. She then squeezed Kyo even tighter. RING RING… RING RING…. RING RING

"Hello" Rin answered her phone

"oh hi.. whats up."

"huh right now…….. ok ill be there soon"

"Guys I have to go… my brother wants to hang out with me." Rin explained as she called for cab. "ok well I think we are done here anyway we are going to head back to my place and eat… we will save you some." Komari said while she was gathering up all her stuff. A cab came and picked up Rin and her stuffed cat. Ryuu watched the cab pass over the horizon. "well lets get going. I'm hungry what about you guys." Komari questioned. "I'm starving" Kyo said carrying Komari's stuff. "I think I'm going to make some………. " Komari paused…….. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She immediately dropped to her knees….. terrified. Kyo noticed what was going on. "Komari… are you ok……?" Kyo asked in concern. Komari stared and said nothing in reply… she then had a stream of tears was pouring from her eyes. She started to she.. unable to talk and unable to move as old memories rushed in and filled her head overwhelming her. "Hey Komari…. KOMARI … whats worng.. KOMARI!!….. KOMARI!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
